Test Subject 128
by SilentAutumn
Summary: A human experiment escapes the laboratory in which he was held captive. He finds a man named Ludwig, who will nurture and educate the runaway.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I know I am working on some fanfics right now, but all these awesome ideas are popping into my head. I really liked this one, so maybe I'll try to continue it after I'm a little less busy.**

Scattered throughout the globe are what many people call "illegal laboratories". Of course, these are only a rumor and mostly ignored. However, there is such thing as a so-called illegal laboratory and many of them too. And most importantly, each and every one of them communicates with one another, each focusing on the same goal.

Their main study at the moment: human immortality. It sounds crazy, but the scientists working at the illegal laboratories believe it's possible. These scientists crave fame and fortune, and if this study is successful, they'll make millions. You're probably wondering, how is this illegal? Why, this is not illegal at all. However, they test their experiments on humans. They killed many, many people with their tests. They never get caught because no one knows anyone is even missing. The scientists successfully get a test subject by taking a select few of children parents put up for adoption. This way, they're able to get test experiments, and the birthparents think that their child was placed in an orphanage somewhere. So, no one is looking for the "stolen" children.

There is one particular illegal laboratory in the country of Germany. An underground laboratory deep within the Black Forest to be more specific. This is where our story begins…

The test subjects in this laboratory undergo intense experiments. Many are killed within a month of being sent to the laboratory. The others that do survive are on the brink of death almost every day, and it progressively gets worse as the test subjects grow older. None of the test subjects here are educated, and mostly know simple words and phrases.

The scientists in the Black Forest laboratory have focused on what they called the "special testing experiment", which was injected with the fluid the scientists here believe makes the subject immortal. Where other test subjects may have died from a fatal wound, this test subject lived. Barely, but he lived. Now, scientists are trying to concoct a serum that will remove pain for a lifetime. This subject had a distinctive curl in his red hair. He was the coveted, Test Subject 128.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: I have disappeared for so long! I'm sorry, was very busy studying for finals. But now I am back on track~! ^^**_

Test Subject 128 started out like any other test subject. Put up for adoption, taken away, and sent to the lab. He had the number "128" branded into his right arm. And since then, everyone he met called him 128.

He learned some words and phrases such as "yes", "no", "it hurts", and "ready". He only learned these because these are the only responses he was allowed to use when someone asked him a question or wanted a response.

128 did have a Papa though. Well, most people called him "Doctor Honda" but 128 enjoyed calling him "Papa". He calls him Papa because he spends the most time with 128 and treats 128 differently than his other subjects.

Even though 128 didn't like the constant testing and experiments, he has grown used to them. Sure, he'd scream in agonizing pain whenever he was tested for his immortality, but he listens to the scientists that work on him.

Papa walked into the small room 128 sleeps and stays in, "Subject 128. You're needed for an experiment." spoke Papa in a businesslike voice.  
128 nodded and stood up, "Yes Papa." he said as he walked towards Papa.

Time for the normal routine almost every day. 128 sat down in the chair he's supposed to sit in, then Lady Alfroskaya (or Lady Kaya since 128 is unable to properly pronounce her name), who is called "Assistant Natalia" by the doctors, injected him with a weird liquid. Then, 128 was pushed into a large room where he was put against a wall, restrained, his arms and legs separated, making his whole body completely vulnerable.

He hears Papa call out from somewhere he can't see him, "Ready?"  
"Ready!" is 128's response every time that question is asked. 128 closes his eyes and gets ready, then he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He opens his eyes to see a red liquid, which the doctors call "blood", pour out of his chest and some splattered on the floor.  
Gasping, 128 repeats, "It hurts. It hurts." He hears groaning and sighs from somewhere he can't see, and then Papa comes to get the chains off of 128. He also stops the red liquid from coming out, and he brings 128 back to his small dark room, where he'll probably stay for the rest of the day. He'll have to deal with the unbearable pain until tomorrow, where he'll have a different pain to worry about.

Test Subject 128 spent most of the day locked within the small room. He ate his meals there, slept there, and entertained himself there. He wasn't allowed outside the room unless someone told him to come out, and the door was always locked anyway so he couldn't leave. Sometimes Papa would walk him and ask 128 questions, which 128 usually replied "yes" or "no".

128 was mostly fond of what he could see. Sometimes he was temporarily transported to different labs, and while traveling he saw what he called the No Number People. No Number People didn't have a number on their arm, unlike 128, and they were allowed to go wherever they pleased. 128 used to grow jealous of the No Number People, but Papa convinced 128 that he was special and didn't need to be one of them. The No Number People fascinated 128, that and the fresh air he received when he inhaled, and the green things that grew outside and that some No Number People splashed water on. 128 never understood why they would waste perfectly good drinking water, but he guessed that No Number People did not drink water. 128 enjoyed drawing what he saw on his travels. He did not have a pencil and paper; he used a rock and scratched them on the wall in his room. This is what he enjoyed doing the most.

One day, Papa came into 128's room with big news.  
"You're going to be transported temporarily to the best lab in all of Germany!" he said excitedly.  
128 didn't know if it was good or bad for him, but he saw Papa's excited face so he said, "Y-yes..?"  
Papa grabbed 128's arms, "_Hai_! Oh, finally we might get this project over and done with! I waited years for them to make room for you, and they finally did!"  
128 was utterly confused, but he nodded quickly.  
Papa rushed 128, "Hurry, hurry! We mustn't be late!" Papa started pushing 128 out of his room, up the elevator, and into the big black van 128 rode in whenever he went on a trip. Soon the car started rumbling and started moving.

128 found this as a good time to peek out the window. He looked outside to find a vast amount of trees, but then there became fewer and fewer trees and more and more houses that the No Number People sleep in. He saw small children playing with toys and objects 128 never even got to touch at their age. He also saw some of them splashing water on the green things again. This caused 128 to long to be there again, but he soon shook his head and ceased looking out the window.

When he glanced out the window again he saw a sign. It had words on it, but 128 was illiterate. He just ignored the signs until the car stopped and the doors opened.

128 was escorted into a big building. As he passed by people, he heard them murmur. He mainly heard "special one", "Black Forest, and "Offenbach". 128 was confused by these new words, but wouldn't think about them greatly. Soon he was sentenced into a room, and the door was locked shut.

He looked around. There was a bed, and a chair, and a box of chalk on the floor. The room was bigger than the one back home. 128 walked up to the box of chalk an examined the outside of the box. Then he heard someone open the door.

There was a girl with long brown hair that walked up to 128, "Hello, Test Subject 128. My name is Elizabeta."  
"Eliza…beta?" repeated Subject 128.  
Elizabeta nodded, "That's right! But you may call me Lady Eliza, alright?"  
128 nodded. Lady Eliza seemed to be a very nice and caring lady. But that's how they all acted at first. 128 was not looking forward on what was to become of him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first two days 128 spent in the new laboratory weren't too bad. Mostly, people were asking him or Papa questions. Other times he got to draw on the floor and walls with the different colors of chalk. He actually enjoyed it. However it all changed by the third day.

On day three, Lady Eliza and some men walked inside 128's room.  
One man said, "Test Subject 128, you are needed."  
129 nodded and walked toward the men and Lady Eliza.  
Lady Eliza smiled, "Don't worry, dear. It's only a test."

Test Subject 128 followed the men to a room that looked similar to his test room back home, where all of the pain took place. The men showed 128 to a chair nailed to the ground. They made 128 eat a pill, and then they tied 128's arms to the arms of the chair and his legs to the legs of the chair. The two men and Lady Eliza all left the room.

Lady Eliza looked out the window at Test Subject 128. She glanced at one of the men starting a big machine. After several minutes of silence, the machine spat out a harpoon that dashed through the air at phenomenal speed straight through 128's chest.

The force of impact caused 128 to even cough up the red liquid blood.  
He said weakly, "I-It hurts. It hurts…" Several people went up to 128 and started removing the harpoon from 128's chest. After they did, they untied 128 and showed him back to his room. On the way, he noticed that Lady Eliza was crying.

That night, while 128 was drawing on the wall with the chalk, Lady Eliza came inside. She ran up to 128.  
"Test Subject 128, I have something to ask you."  
128 blinked, "Yes?"  
"Are you happy here?" Lady Eliza looked at 128 in the eyes.  
128 shifted uncomfortably, not sure if it was okay to give his honest answer.  
Lady Eliza spoke, "You may tell the truth, Test Subject 128."  
After a moment, 128 hesitantly shook his head, "No…" he said.  
Lady Eliza grabbed 128 by the wrist, "C'mon then. I'll take you somewhere better."

Lady Eliza led the way around corners and upstairs until the two arrived at the exit. As Lady Eliza opened the door, a man walked by and noticed the two.

"Hey!" yelled the man, "You can't take him outside!"  
Lady Eliza pushed 128 outside, "Go! Run Test Subject 128!"  
Confused, 128 stood there. He saw the man running towards Lady Eliza and him. Lady Eliza kept screaming "Go! Run!" Terror soon overwhelmed 128 as more men came angrily. 128 took a few steps back further outside, before turning around into a full sprint away. He clutched onto the box of chalk he carried with him, and he looked back a few times. Men were grabbing Lady Eliza, who struggled and kept screaming for 128 to keep running. Some men ignored Lady Eliza and chase dafter 128. Tears were beginning to form in 128's eyes out of the fear, but 128 just ran faster. He kept running until he looked back one last time to see no one behind chasing after him.

128 sat down and leaned against a tree. His stomach was growling, since Lady Eliza made him run away before his nighttime meal. Cold, hungry, and alone, 128 curled up and soon fell asleep.

128 spent two days wandering around. He didn't know where he was going, or what he should do. Every little thing frightened him in the new world he was living in. The barking of dogs scared him, the squirrels scurrying in the trees, the rustling of the bushes. Even the No Number People, whom he used to love and envy so dearly, now seemed like terrifying monstrous beings to him.

One day, 128 awoke to a taunting smell. The smell made his stomach growl once again. He walked in the direction of the smell, all the while holding onto his box of chalk, until he saw a small house. He cautiously walked toward the house. Even though he was frightened, it was his hunger that took over his body. There, on the windowsill, was a basket of freshly baked bread. 128 ducked under the windowsill and leaned against the outside wall of the house. Slowly, he reached his hand up and snatched a slice of the bread. In a few bites, he devoured the whole slice and went for another. He ate that one quickly also. As he reached for another, he felt another hand grab his wrist.

A blonde serious-looking man, glared at 128 from inside the house, "What do you think you're doing?" asked the man.  
"Uh…uhm…" said 128 nervously.  
"Well?" rushed the man. Still, 128 stuttered.  
Irritated, the man said, "Come inside."

128 sat down in a chair with his box of chalk, staring at the man. The man soon sat in a chair next to 128.  
The man asked, "Do you speak some German?"  
128 nodded slowly.  
"I'm Ludwig. And you are?" asked the man.  
128 pointed to his number brand on his right arm.  
Ludwig upped a brow, "Hm? What's that?"  
128 said, "Name…"  
Ludwig didn't respond. He handed 128 a slice of bread, for he noticed 128 eyeing the bread through the whole conversation.

Ludwig realized that 128 barely spoke German. He barely spoke anything at all. Ludwig found this peculiar, and not to mention 128 acts strange too.

128 felt safe in Ludwig's house. Ludwig gave 128 a special sense of security. He just hoped that Ludwig would let him stay. And that Papa and the others won't find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig decided to let 128 stay with him for a while. It was obvious that 128 didn't have anywhere to go. Whenever Ludwig shooed 128 away from his home, 128 would cry and wail until Ludwig let him back inside. He could be a handful at times, but 128 did cheer up Ludwig.

One day, Ludwig decided to homeschool 128. 128 looked like a man in about his 20's, but 128 acted no smarter than 4 year old. After some struggle, he finally got 128 to sit still in a chair.  
"Listen now, you. I'm going to educate you starting with the basics! Got it?"  
128 tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
Ludwig sighed, and spoke, "Tell me what you already know."  
128 nodded, "Veh~!"  
Ludwig face palmed, "Okay then…this is going to take longer than I expected…"  
After about 10 minutes, Ludwig turned to 128, "Understand, y—" 128 fell asleep. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Ludwig was about to go out to buy some food, when 128 clutched onto his leg cried.  
"What's wrong now?" said Ludwig impatiently.  
"No go! No go!" screamed 128.  
Ludwig sighed, "You can come with me."  
128 smiled brightly, "Yay!"  
"But you must stay by my side and don't run off. Got it?"  
"Yes~"

The two walked down the sidewalk, and stood out a lot since 128 was hugging Ludwig's arm as they walked. Everyone who walked by stared at the two. It caused Ludwig to blush with embarrassment.

Being inside the grocery store was even worse. 128 tried to take unnecessary items off the shelves and wailed when Ludwig put them back. Ludwig also almost got arrested because 128 snuck candy under his shirt when Ludwig wasn't looking.

On the way back, 128 pulled Ludwig toward the park, because 128 saw all the happy children there and wanted to be happy there as well. Reluctantly he brought 128 to the park.  
128 played with another child in a sandbox, while Ludwig sat on a bench nearby. But the most embarrassing part of Ludwig's day was when a woman sat next to him.

The woman asked with a smile, "Which kid is yours?"  
Ludwig slowly pointed to 128, who was putting sand into a bright red pail.  
The woman was now obviously faking the smile and nodded.

Ludwig brought 128 home later that day. He gave 128 dinner. "Tastes good, Feli?" 128 cocked his head to the side, "Fe—li?" Ludwig nodded, "I shouldn't call you 128. That's not a human name. So I decided to call you Feli." 128 smiled brightly, "Feli! Feli!"

Ludwig went to do something in his bedroom, and came back out to find "Feli" sleeping deeply on the floor. Sighing, Ludwig lifted Feli and brought him into his bedroom to sleep.

"Any word on Test Subject 128?" asked Doctor Honda.  
"So far all we know is that he ran into the northeastern part of the forest. The guards were only able to chase him up to a large oak tree before losing sight of him." replied Nurse Arlovskaya.  
Kiku said, "I'll have to take out the elites then…" Doctor Kiku pressed a button on a control panel. A few minutes later three people appeared.  
"Like, Lei Xiao Wang. . ." said one unenthusiastically.  
"Im Yong Soo!" replied a tall one with an unusual curl that had a face.  
"And Mei Ayu Wang!" said a young girl.  
Kiku sighed, "Listen, I want you three to find Test Subject 128 and bring him back here."  
Yong Soo smiled, "You can count on us, da-ze!"  
Mei continued, "We never failed you!"  
"Right…" said Kiku.  
Lei said, "Don't worry Kiku. We'll, like, find that guy."  
Kiku nodded and handed them a picture of Test Subject 128, "I'm counting on you three."  
"Yes sir!" said all three simultaneously.

With that, the trio headed out to hunt down the missing test subject.


End file.
